


To that Blue Sky

by MasterOfTheCourt



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1827 - Relationship - Freeform, 7295 - Relationship, AG - Relationship, AU, Arcobaleno!Tsuna, Badass!Nana, F/M, Het, M/M, Nana is Reborn's daughter, Reincarnated First Generation, TYL!Guardians being the same age as Canon!Guardians, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfTheCourt/pseuds/MasterOfTheCourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. When Iemitsu first laid his eyes upon his three sons, he immediately knew that they were all special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To that Blue Sky

**Birth**

When Iemitsu first laid his eyes upon his three sons, he immediately knew that they were all special.

His oldest son, Sawada "Giotto" Ieyasu he named him. When Iemitsu laid his eyes on him and saw the sunset coloured orbs that Ieyasu held, Iemitsu immediately got the feeling that Ieyasu would grow just like their ancestor, thus he named him after the late Vongola Boss. Ieyasu was calm and not crying much, and his eyes held a twinkle of knowledge. Ieyasu would grew into a fine man. Iemitsu could also sense the burning sky flame in Ieyasu's core, it was dancing calmly. Iemitsu felt no need to seal it.

The second of the triplets, Nana chose to name him Sawada "Draco" Natsuya, which literally meant Summer Night. Iemitsu supposed that it was fitting. Natsu had two sunset coloured orbs, just a shade or two darker than Ieyasu's. They looked very calm but at the same time fiery, just like the nights in a summer. And his eyes were also sharp and fiery like a dragon's. Natsu would also grew into a fine young man, Iemitsu was sure of it as well. He also felt that Natsu had no need of his flame being sealed because it seemed calm at the moment.

The youngest of the three, Iemitsu and Nana agreed to name him Sawada "Cielo" Tsunayoshi, so that the boy would always have luck on his side and be as accepting as the sky. When Tsuna opened his eyes, revealing caramel brown orbs just like Nana's, Iemitsu saw the innocence behind it that both Ieyasu and Natsuya lacked of. His crying voice was so melodious it calmed his heart and felt warmth and safety just by hearing it. At that moment, Iemitsu knew that Tsuna was too pure for the mafia world, he'd do anything so that Tsuna won't be dragged into his world.

However, Iemitsu could feel the boy's flame. It wasn't acting up right now, but his flame was so strong and was dancing gracefully in his core. The CEDEF leader had contemplated on sealing it, however, seeing as it wasn't acting up, he decided against it.

His three little boys were now in this world, and he was the happiest man in the world.

**One year old**

"Mou, Tsu-kun! Again?" Nana asked, sighing as she moved the burnt toy away from Tsuna's hands before he accidentally burn himself. "Once you grow older, I'm really going to train you to control your flame like there's no tomorrow!" She said, joking a bit as she saw her youngest son pouting and trying to get the burnt toy from Nana.

Then Nana heard a loud wail not too far from her position now. She turned and saw that Ieyasu had just froze another toy car... again. This was the nth time already. Nana rolled her eyes fondly as she scooped up Ieyasu and sat him beside Tsuna. "You too, Ya-kun. When you and Tsu-kun are old enough, I'm going to train you two to control your flame... even if I don't know what kind of flame Ya-kun have." Ieyasu only pouted at that.

Nana stood up and was going to check on Natsu next, but a deep baritone chuckle and a happy squealing stop her on track. The brunette turned toward the yard and saw a raven haired man in suit was carrying little Natsu who was now wearing a fedora. "Troublesome kids, Nana?"

"They are your troublesome grandsons, dad." Nana replied cheekily. "I see Natsu's getting more and more attached to you." The brunette said, chuckling. She turned toward Ieyasu and Tsuna. "Ya-kun, Tsu-kun! Your grandpa is here~!" She called out.

"'I-bo' jii-'an!" The two exclaimed excitedly as they tried to crawl toward the yard, Tsuna failing miserably. Nana laughed and scooped up Tsuna to her arms. Ieyasu by then had already arrived and was tugging their grandpa's trousers. "U'! U'!" He demanded, hands shooting upward.

Their grandpa chuckled once again and scooped up Ieyasu with his other hand. Tsuna pouted at that because now his grandpa's hands were full and there was no other place for him in their grandpa's arms. Oh well, he was just going to ask grandpa to cuddle with him later then.

"'I-bo' jii-'an s'ayin'?" Natsu asked calmly, tilting his head to the side adorably. His face was blank and almost emotionless, but those who knew him could see that he was currently really hoping for his dear grandpa to stay for at least a few days.

"Hm, yeah, one week." Their grandpa answered, nodding and showing them a small smile that he rarely showed. "And once again, you three. It's Reborn, not 'I-Bo'."

**Two years old**

Nono had allowed Iemitsu to take a six month vacation to visit his family in Japan. Iemitsu had refused it at first, not wanting his works to pile up nor making his family a higher chance of being a target if an enemy famiglia had caught wind about his family, but after Nono and his subordinates convinced him, he relented and went home.

He was immediately greeted by Tsuna went he first arrived home. "We'cam 'om, da!" He squealed in excitement, hugging the CEDEF boss's feet. Iemitsu laughed boisterously and scooped him up, giving him a bear hug before he ruffled the brunet's hair.

"Thank you, Tuna-fish!" Iemitsu thanked, calling his youngest with his affectionate nickname. Apparently, Tsuna didn't like the nickname though because he pouted instantly. Seeing the pout, Iemitsu immediately took out his phone and took a picture of it. "Anyway, where are your mother and brothers?"

"Mama 'i'chun!" Tsuna answered, pointing at the kitchen. "Nii-san and nii-chan u'ster!" Tsuna then pointed upward. "And Tsu-kun not Tuna-fish!" He continued, pouting again and he glared at his father, but the glare looked too adorable to be a glare.

"You'll always be my tuna-fish to me!" Iemitsu teased. He then put Tsuna on his shoulder. "Alright, let's go meet Nana first!" He whispered to his youngest son. He walked toward the kitchen and called out. "Na-" he couldn't finish his sentence when a knife suddenly embedded itself on the wall just beside him.

If he didn't know any better, Iemitsu would thought that Nana was a former assassin. Little did he knew that his assumption was actually correct.

"Ah, sorry dear, sorry Tsu-kun! I was surprised!" Nana immediately apologise ditzily, taking out the knife from the wall and put it back to the kitchen counter. "I was going to cook a big meal for today, so I only focused on cooking! I didn't notice you two, so it really surprised me when you called out." She explained.

"Ahaha, it's alright, Nana!" Iemitsu replied happily, although inside he was now getting scared toward Nana. Nana could really be a scary person despite being an airhead. Iemitsu wondered if the airhead attitude of his wife was only an act and Nana was actually really an assassin.

He hoped he was wrong.

"We'll go find Yasu and Natsu then!" Iemitsu informed and walked out of the kitchen. When they were a few meters away from the kitchen, Iemitsu sighed in relief and looked at his youngest child who was slightly shaken, but not too much as if the occurrence was normal. "Your mother is scary." Iemitsu commented.

"As a'ways." Tsuna muttered, and that didn't put any comfort toward Iemitsu. Perhaps his suspicion about Nana being a former assassin was right...? Nah, can't be. Nana was too sweet to be one... right?

Right?

Deciding to forget about it for a bit, Iemitsu walked up the stairs to the game room, Tsuna still on his shoulder. He opened the door and called out happily. "Yasu! Natsu!" He was then greeted by the sight of toys being thrown at one another. The two were glaring (pouting) at each other.

"Tsu mine!" The two growled out at each other before resuming throwing anything they could get their hands on at each other. Iemitsu sweat dropped at thay. The two were fighting about who Tsuna belonged to and said little brother didn't even realise it.

"This happen often, Tuna-Fish?" He asked, rather blankly. He really missed much, but somehow, he wasn't really surprised with the craziness in the Sawada household after just twenty minutes being back in his house.

"Un!" Tsuna nodded happily. "Tho' usuawwy, they awso use ice and fire!" Tsuna added, giggling.

Iemitsu really hoped that Tsuna was only kidding.

**Three years old**

"Bringing Natsu to Italy...?" Nana trailed off, eyes wide. She felt anger bubbling inside her hearing that. So the Vongola had decided it after all? They have decided the next Decimo. But why Natsu? Don't they have any other heir out there? Why was Natsu, and by extension Ieyasu and Tsuna too, a candidate in the first place? "What for?"

"My boss doesn't have a son and he needed an heir. And since the company was originally owned by my great something grandfather, we are all legitimate heirs. However, because I already have a post as an advisor, I couldn't be the boss anymore." Iemitsu explained. "I don't want to force a future on any of our sons, but we're desperate."

"Why Natsu though?" Nana asked again, now understanding things a bit more. So her husband was the descendant of the great Vongola Primo, now that was quite a surprise. But Nana was the daughter of Reborn, the greatest hitman alive. She didn't show her surprise. "Ieyasu is the oldest, so technically, isn't he who is supposed to be the next boss?"

"Yes, he's supposed to be. However, seeing as Ieyasu still has some problems with things regarding his fear of technologies and speech, whereas Natsu is already pass that phase, the board decided choose Natsu." Iemitsu explained again. "And Ieyasu's the oldest. He'll be the one to protect you and Tsuna. I trust him to do so."

Nana knew she didn't have any say in this, no matter how much she wanted. Arguing was useless. With a heavy sigh, she nodded. "Fine. But I have one condition." She murmured quietly. "Once a month, he's allowed to visit here once a month."

Iemitsu nodded. "I'll make sure of that."

**Four years old**

Sawada "Giotto" Ieyasu, called Yasu by others but prefered to be called Giotto himself, was no idiot. He might have still feared technologies because to him, electronics was just a strange concept-- or how he sometimes jumbled up his speech with random Italian words that seemed more natural to him than Japanese.

When his younger brother was taken away to Italy when they were three, Giotto was already suspicious. Giotto knew that his youngest brother, Tsuna, no matter how dense he was, also notice how it was suspicious. That suspicion was fueled every time Natsu came back to Namimori and seemed to always have wounds on him, and how he grew more mature and colder month by month, as if he was distancing everyone away.

Giotto wanted to get to the bottom of things, but he had the feeling that whatever Natsu was hiding from them was not pretty, so one day, Giotto sent Tsuna away, asking him to take some toys for them to play, before he approached Natsu. He knew Natsu was not going to talk if he asked it gently, so he instantly pinned his brother to the wall and asked. "Natsu, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Natsu answered blankly, not giving away any hint of emotion. His darker sunset eyes was staring straight at Giotto's. "What makes you think I'm hiding something from you or from Tsuna?" The brunet asked, tilting his head to the side in act of innocence. Giotto didn't fell for that though. Giotto was Natsu's older brother for sky's sake, he'd knew when Natsu was lying, no matter how good of a liar the other was.

"Stop lying. I know you're lying, Natsu. Even Tsuna noticed it." Giotto retorted, glaring a bit at the brunet, who flinched a bit at that. "You can tell us you know? We're your brothers! We won't judge you on whatever you're hiding!" He said, now louder than before.

 _"Like you'd understand!"_ Natsu shouted in reply, now sounding angry and hot tears pooling on the corner of his eyes. _"You won't understand what I'm going through, you don't even experience it! You'd judge me, shun me if I told you!"_ He continued, still sticking to Italian, as if out of habit. _"Che, like you'd understand me right now, what with me speaking italian and-"_

 _"I understand."_ Giotto replied back in Italian, sounding serious, even for a four years old. _"You've matured up, Natsu, but you're still a child. Whatever you're hiding must have burdened you so much. You can tell us. We won't judge you. Promise."_

 _"Like you aren't a child as well!"_ Natsu retorted snarkily, glaring at his older brother. _"There's no way I can tell you about the Vongola--"_ Natsu stopped on his track and covered his mouth, obviously slipping something important. "Tch! Whatever, I'm going to help Tsuna bring the toys down!" He said, changing the topic as he stormed off into the room.

Giotto's eyes went wide when he heard the word 'Vongola'. It was important, and not the intuition important, but personally important. His eyes went wide once more as images beginning to flash through his mind like a bullet train. It felt like forever to him, but in fact, it was a mere minute.

_"I love this city... the villagers, the smiles..."_

_"Then build a vigilante group. You're the only one who can do it."_

_"I'll follow you forever, boss."_

_"You've saved me, now it's my time to save you."_

_"I give you these rings to aid you in building your vigilante group. Use it well."_

_"Three minutes. I will only help you for three minutes every battle and that's it."_

_"Hmm, I don't really like such hard works, but you've saved me and make me realise that I'm not a no good brat. I'll follow you."_

_"Giotto di Vongola right? My name is Elena, nice to meet you."_

_"Nufufu, so you're the man that Elena's been telling me. I'd like to join your group."_

_"Hn. You're not an herbivore, but not a carnivore either... an omnivore. Interesting."_

_"This is wrong, this Vongola is wrong! It needs more power! It will fall down if you kept on keeping it like this, Primo!"_

_"I'll destroy the Vongola you created Primo, and build it from ash again and mold it to my own desire!"_

_"Hmph, trash, be grateful that I helped you in time."_

_"I'll retire. Ricardo, I'll leave Vongola in your hand. Turn it however you want, I don't care... as long as it is not in his hand."_

_"One day... the Vongola will once again be the clam that protects its content with its shell... not the one that destroys others."_

"Gio-nii!" He heard Tsuna's faint call.

And with that, everything went black.

**Five years old**

Tsuna was sick being the only one left behind. He knew their father was hiding something from the family, only sharing it with Natsu. He knew their mother and grandfather was sharing a secret as well. He knew that Giotto was also hiding a secret from him and the others. Everyone was hiding something from him and he highly suspected that those secrets, although wasn't shared with each other, was connected with one and another somehow.

He felt like he was being left out... on purpose.

These days, his brothers were becoming more over protective of him, so did his mother and father. Heck, even his grandfather to an extent! He didn't need protection! He could protect himself! Everyone was silently agreeing on protecting him as if he was the weakest and the most fragile without his consent!

He hated being treated like that. He also wanted to be the one who protects! He didn't want to always be protected! Who'll protect his family if his family was protecting him?

He just wanted everyone to smile without worrying about anything and being honest with each other.

"I can help you with that." A voice said. Tsuna's eyes widened and his turned back, only to see a white haired man wearing a pair of glasses and a yukata. Tsuna sensed no malice in his words and felt like the man was speaking the truth. "You want to know their secret?" He asked, and Tsuna nodded. "You want to protect them?" Again, Tsuna nodded. "You want everyone to smile happily?" And again, Tsuna nodded. "Then I have the solution for you."

"What is it?" Tsuna asked immediately, looking straight to the man's crimson eyes. The man didn't look dangerous but the aura around him screamed powerful, yet, once again, there was no malice or bad intention from the man. A hidden intention, yes, but not a bad one.

"Follow me. I will train you and tell you the history of the things that your whole family are hiding from you." The man started, his voice very convincing. "And in turn, you shall take the role of arcobaleno(1), the one who uphold the balance of the world so that everyone could live in it." He continued. "Do you want to do that all, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

That role that the uncle was talking about, it seemed to be a heavy and important role, but if it meant that he could protect his family then...

"Yes."

**Six years old**

Tsuna had disappeared for a year already, yet till now, there was no sign of his youngest brother. Giotto curled his fist in frustration as he hit a nearby wall. He didn't care of the pain he was feeling right now, he only wanted his little brother back!

"Giotto, you can't keep on going like this." The raven haired boy said, voice full of concern. "Tsuna is still out there somewhere, I know it... and perhaps he's with Takeshi too..." he continued, sounding melancholic. "I hope the two of them are fine..."

"I know Ugetsu, but..." Giotto sighed as he slid down the wall. "But I couldn't help but feel that something bad is going to happen at him... I don't want anything bad to happen at him, Ugetsu. He's too innocent and pure to be tainted."

**Seven years old**

Two years after Tsuna's disappearance and there was still no clue, not even with Vongola's sources, nor with her allies' sources, or even the tempus's (2) sources! Zip, zilch, nada! No clue, no sign! Tsuna was still missing, even now.

Natsu growled furiously as he punched a hold through another sandbag in the training room. It was his fault! If only he hadn't took his eyes off Tsuna when he talked with Takashi and Ryo, then Tsuna won't disappear.

"I'm such a bad big brother..."

**Eight years old**

Three years they have been searching, yet there was no sign of Tsuna. Reborn cursed under his breath as yet they reached another dead end. Even with Verde's technologies or Mammon's thoughtography, nobody was able to find any signs of the boy.

He remembered the day when his daughter called him, crying, saying that Tsuna went missing and the Vongola was searching but found nothing to no avail. He immediately called all his contacts and pulled all their favors they owed him, demanding them to help him find his grandson, yet there was still no sign.

Reborn still didn't give up, he was, after all, the world's greatest hitman.

**Nine years old**

Four years, still no sign. Vongola needed to retract all the subordinates sent to search for Tsuna though, as Xanxus was staging a coup d'etat and they needed all their resources. Iemitsu didn't like this, not one bit.

He was currently on the run with Natsu. His hand was holding Natsu's hand tightly. He was not going to lose another son.

**Ten years old**

Five years and Tsuna still wasn't found. Nana was starting to lose hope, as did other people, but still, deep in her heart, she was clutching to that sliver of hope, desperately crying for Tsuna to be alive out there and to come back home.

**Eleven years old**

It's been years, yet the former Vongola Primo knew that Tsuna was still alive out there, somewhere. He felt that whatever bad thing that happened to Tsuna had passed, and the brunet managed to get out alive. Being reincarnated had its advantage, at least he could sense if his family (and descendants... that was weird) was still alive. It'd be better if he could sense where they were, but unfortunately, he couldn't.

"Oi, Giotto, stop day dreaming just because you got a new office." His best friend, G., scolded, smacking him lightly with a few stacks of paper. "He are the paperwork you need to sign as exchange of being Namimori's educational facilities' student council president at such a young age. You really should thank Alaude for helping you to get this position."

"Ah... I still hate paperwork, even now." Giotto muttered, taking out a pen from the drawer. "I'd be more thankful if he didn't force me to do this." He continued cheekily. "But thanking him... what should I do? Kiss him?" He leered jokingly.

"Stop it, Giotto." G. replied.

**Twelve years old**

Tsuna had watched his family from afar, ever since his disappearance. Truthfully,he could have come back after he and the others took the roles of the arcobaleno, which was when he was eight, however, he felt that it wasn't time yet, so he decided to stay with Kawahira for a bit, sometimes travelling to Italy or other countries for some vacation or checking on Natsu.

He did not regret leaving, but he did regret making everyone sad. However, what must be done, must be done. He knew he was fated to be the sky arcobaleno when he first laid on the pacifier. His hyper intuition told him so. He did not fight back, even if it meant that he had shorter lifespan than he was supposed to have.

Unlike his siblings who knew nothing about each other's secrets, Tsuna who had been watching them had finally understood what they were hiding and why.

Giotto was the reincarnation of the Vongola Primo. He hid the fact because no one would believe him if he said so. They'd just think that Giotto was crazy and lock him up in a mental institution. Thankfully, Gio-nii had people who had the same circumstances with him, so Tsuna knew Gio-nii wasn't so lonely.

Natsu was the chosen Vongola Decimo, that was why he was brought to Italy. Natsu never told him nor Giotto about it because Natsu wanted to protect them from the mafia world. He wanted to carry the burden alone. Tsuna frowned at that. Natsu shouldn't have done that. But well, now he was an arcobaleno, Natsu wasn't the only one who carried the burden anymore... because he'll--

"Tsunayoshi." A voice cut off his trains of thoughts. The cursed infant turned to find another infant, a purple pacifier hung around his neck, leaning on the door frame. "Dinner's ready."

"Hai!"

**Thirteen years old**

(夏夜)

"You and your guardians are going to stay in Namimori from now on, Natsu. Reborn will accompany you there. And I'll come with you for a bit to visit Nana and Yasu." Iemitsu informed his son. "It's a good experience. Nono and I decided that you should at least try to live like a civilian for a bit."

"I still would be a civilian if only you hadn't chose me as the next boss." Natsu muttered, turning over the page of the novel he was reading. "When will we be going?"

"This weekend." Iemitsu answered, before he stood up. "Well, I'll leave you for now. Good night, son." Iemitsu bid a good night before he left the room.

Natsu rolled his eyes as he continued to read. "Wonder what his reaction would be when he found out that Reborn's actually mother's father." He murmured, looking amused.

(家康)

Giotto stretched his body as he leaned back to the chair. It was a tiring day of endless paperwork. He wanted to go home already! Damn Alaude for forcing him to be the student council president and damn him for forcing everyone to choose him! Well, not everyone... just a big portion of people, mainly the middle and high schoolers.

His body stiffened as he felt a familiar tingle on the back of his mind. "Something's going to happen..." he murmured to himself.

(綱吉)

Tsuna smiled brightly as he turned to his fellow arcobalenos. The smile was so bright it was blinding the rest of the arcobalenos. "Well, everyone~!" He called out happily. "Guess what?"

"What?" They all chorused, looking at Tsuna confusedly.

"It's almost time! We're going back home, everyone!" He cheered happily, looking very happy. Seeing their sky happy, the rest of the arcobalenos smiled as well, though some only showed a small smile and immediately hid it.

'Tou-san, kaa-san, nii-chan, and nii-san... I'm going back home.'

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, nice to meet you all. You can just call me court. This is my first KHR fanfic that I publish here in ao3, English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if I made some grammatical mistakes. I also post this is Wattpad and fanfiction under the same username.
> 
> As written in the description, this is an AU. That means I can move the timeline and family relation around, so don't be mad at me if the timeline did not corressponded with canon timeline. Anyway, here are some short Bio on the characters that appeared in this Prologue.
> 
> Sawada "Giotto" Ieyasu (沢田家康)  
> Name Meaning: He who passes  
> Age: 13-14  
> Birthdate: 14th October  
> Appearance: Giotto's appearance  
> About him: He's the oldest of the triplet and also the reincarnation of Giotto the Vongola Primo. Iemitsu and Timoteo knew that Ieyasu is Giotto subsonciously, they just chose to not accept the fact.
> 
> Sawada "Draco" Natsuya (沢田夏夜)  
> Name Meaning: Summer night  
> Age: 13-14  
> Birthdate: 14th October  
> Appearance: HDWM!Tsuna without the flame  
> About him: The middle child and the chosen Vongola Decimo. Has a sadistic streak which he got from his tutor-slash-grandfather.
> 
> Sawada Tsunayoshi (沢田綱吉)  
> Name Meaning: Lucky Rope  
> Age: 13-14  
> Birthdate: 14th October  
> Appearance: Normal Tsuna (Teen form), Chibi Tsuna (Arcobaleno form)  
> About him: The youngest of the triplet. He's the chosen sky arcobaleno. Gone missing on his own accord and didn't come back for some reasons.
> 
> Sawada Nana (沢田奈々)  
> Name Meaning: - (Unsure as of right now)  
> Age: 34  
> Birthdate: 31st March  
> Appearance: -  
> About her: Reborn's daughter. A former assassin that quits when she married Iemitsu.
> 
> Reborn/Renato Alduino  
> Name Meaning: Rebirth of a strong friend  
> Age: Unknown  
> Birthdate: 13th October  
> Appearance: Adult Reborn  
> About him: Nana's father and the triplet's grandfather. Sun Guardian of the Tempus group.
> 
> Sawada Iemitsu (沢田家光)  
> Name Meaning: Family's light  
> Age: 38  
> Birthdate: 15th June  
> Appearance: -  
> About him: Leader of the CEDEF. Doesn't know that his wife is the world's greatest hitman's daughter.
> 
> Other things:  
> (1) Selecting the Arcobalenos: In this AU, the arcobalenos are chosen by the strength of their flame. Those who have strongest flames in the world in the period of choosing will be chosen as the next arcobaleno
> 
> (2) Tempus: Lit. Meaning time. This is the group that Reborn and the rest of the canon arcobaleno joined. There will be further explanation on the group and it will also has its own arc.
> 
> Also, as you notice, the triplets all have a non-japanese name as their middle names, that's only because of their italian heritage.


End file.
